


Johnny's Hypno Training

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Brainwashing, Dirty Bad Wrong, Dubious Consent, Erotic Hypnosis, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottoming, Hypnotism, Id Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 09:30:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17020140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: "Dr. Williams stroked Johnny’s cheeks as the young man watched the screen, fully entranced now, and then he stepped back to the computer to control the hypnosis program. Johnny was a perfect candidate. A muscular, 100% straight, jock. Well, they would soon change that."





	Johnny's Hypno Training

Johnny sat down opposite Dr. Williams. The doctor was looking through the questionnaire he had just filled in to take part in the medical research trial. Johnny looked around the office. There was a big bookcase to his right, filled with medical textbooks on anatomy and various diseases, and the top shelf had a bunch of folders. Probably from previous trials or the current one. There were two anatomy posters too, one of the muscles of the human body and the other with the skeletal structure.

Johnny was a football player for the college team, so he knew some of the names on the anatomy posters from injuries from team mates and his coach, but most of them were a mystery to him. While the doctor was still reading the questionnaire, Johnny leaned closer to the poster to look for familiar names. He had to do something while waiting, after all.

“Johnny?”

“Yeah?” He turned in his chair to look at Dr. Williams. “I figured since you were reading…”

“Oh, that’s fine.” Dr. Williams, an older man with greying hair, smiled at him. “Main reason I have those posters up anyway. I just want to doublecheck a few things from your questionnaire. Your medical exam went well, as expected you’re in great shape and perfectly healthy.”

“Always good to hear,” Johnny replied. The medical exam had been more thorough than he was used to, including a prostate exam. It had been pretty weird and kinda painful having to let someone slide fingers up his ass, but it had been necessary. Dr. Williams wanted to be absolutely sure Johnny was healthy.

“Now, you’ve read the information we’ve provided you with. You’re aware of what kind of medical trial you’re entering?” Dr. Williams asked. “Can you tell me how long you’ll be staying in our research institute?”

The questionnaire had started with two pages of info on the trial, all stuff he had been told when he had applied in the first place, but he guessed Dr. Williams wanted to make sure his subjects knew what they were signing up for. He hadn’t expected Dr. Williams to quiz him about it. “Seven days, starting today,” he replied.

The research institute was outside of town and surrounded by grass fields and trees. Dr. Williams had explained it was important his research subjects didn’t have too much contact with the outside world during the trial, so Johnny had had to give up his phone too. It was a small price to pay for the money he’d make at the end of the trial.

“And you’re aware of what kind of drugs we’ll be testing on you and how we will administer it?”

“An improved version of Viagra,” Johnny replied, unable to hide a grin. “You’ll give me an injection in my arm twice a day starting tomorrow, and once a day today.” 

Some of his friends had declared him crazy when he had signed up for the trial, saying it was dangerous and risky, and that the money was too good to be true. There were safer ways to make money during the summer break. But Johnny had read up on Dr. Williams and his institute and nothing had ever gone wrong. Previous participants all gave positive feedback and the drug he had signed up for had already been tested on healthy men before.

“That’s right,” Dr. Williams replied. “Now, you’ve clearly read everything but I have to tell you again that during the trial you will not be allowed to have contact with the outside world, you will eat and drink what we give you at set times, and you will sleep and wake up at set times too. Is there anything you want to ask about your stay at our institute?”

“Yeah, do you guys have a gym here?” Johnny wanted to stay in shape and not have the coach chew him out once college started up again.

“We do, but I’d like to go over your planned work outs to make sure it won’t mess up our results. If we’ve got one participant who does nothing but lie on the couch and another who’s working out every day, we can’t really compare the data,” Dr. Williams explained. “But there’s definitely room to work out.”

“All right.”

“Now, about your questionnaire. You say you have zero sexual experience with men?” Dr. Williams asked.

The question took Johnny by surprise. “Uh, yeah.”

Dr. William smiled at him. “When you say ‘zero’, do you mean ‘zero’? You’ve never exchanged a hand job with a male friend?”

“Nope.” Johnny didn’t know why the question mattered. “Never had any trouble getting pussy and my own right hand works just fine. Nothing against gay guys, but…” He trailed off and shrugged. “I just can’t imagine letting another guy touch me like that, you know?”

“Just double-checking.” Dr. Williams continued with the rest of the questionnaire, asking him about the frequency and type of his sexual encounters, asking him about his food and drink intake, and finally asking him if he ever had trouble getting hard. “Be honest, Johnny.”

Johnny sighed. “There was one time,” he admitted, shifting in his seat. “I had had way too much drink and I just couldn’t get it up. The girl was super-hot too! She tried everything, but it didn’t work.” Ever since, he had made sure not to drink too much at a party.

Dr. Williams nodded. “That’s pretty normal for a young man your age, Johnny. Plenty of men have that happen to them. Now, are you ready for your first injection?”

“Sure.” He rolled up the right sleeve of his t-shirt, but Dr. Williams shook his head.

“We won’t be administering the drugs here, we have a special room for that. Hygiene reasons, you understand. Can you follow me down the hall?”

Johnny nodded and followed Dr. Williams down the empty hallway. The place didn’t look as much like a hospital as he had expected. Sure, the floor was blueish grey and the walls were a stark white, but there were plants in the hallway and some abstract paintings provided a splash of colour too. “Are there other participants?”

“You’re the first one of this batch,” Dr. Williams replied. “But there are seven men who started three days ago. I’m sure you’ll see them later.”

“Cool.”

The room they entered had a desk with a computer and what looked to Johnny like a dentist’s chair. It had straps on the arm and leg rests, a small TV screen above it, and headphones were lying on the seat. “Do I sit there?” he asked, feeling a little nervous.

“Yes. Also, I’m afraid I’m going to have to strap you in. We have had some bad experiences with guys who say they’re fine with needles, but turn out to have a slight phobia after all. I want to get this injection right, so we have to make sure you don’t move.” Dr. Williams picked up the headphones, putting them on a small tray next to the dentist’s chair and gestured for him to sit down.

Johnny shrugged and reminded himself of the $20,000 he would get in a week. “All right.” He sat down, and let Dr. Williams strap him in. His lower arms were strapped down first, then his lower legs. He tried to pull free, but the tight straps were strong.

“This isn’t too tight, is it?” Dr. Williams asked.

“It’s fine,” he replied.

Dr. Williams pulled open the drawer of the desk and when Johnny saw the needle, he felt nervous even though he had had plenty of shots in his life. He let out a hiss when Dr. Williams injected him with the clear fluid. “This was the high dose, right?”

“That’s right. You’ve really read all the info, haven’t you?” Dr. Williams sounded pleased. “Every day, the afternoon is high and the morning dose is low. That’s because most couples have sex in the evening, so that’s when we’ll be performing most of our tests.”

“Hmm. What kind of tests?” Johnny asked. There hadn’t been details on that in the information available. “Drawing blood and stuff? Urine samples?”

“Amongst others.” Dr. Williams adjusted the TV screen so that it was right in front of Johnny’s eyes. “You’ll have to wait here for the drugs to start working and we want you to lie still while it does. We’ve found it’s more effective that way.”

“Okay,” Johnny replied and wished Dr. Williams had mentioned that before the injection. “Can I pick the movie at least?”

“I’m afraid our options are limited.” He then put the headphones on Johnny’s head. “Since there are people working in the offices on either side of this room, we’re using headphones. Are they comfortable?”

Johnny nodded. “Yeah. Can I watch an action movie at least?”

Dr. Williams went back to the computer and the headphones already muffled the sounded of him clicking the mouse and typing on the keyboard. Johnny couldn’t see what he was, but the TV screen in front of him suddenly lit up.

Johnny looked at the screen. There was a black and white spiral and he stared at it for a few seconds before blinking and looking away. “So, what’s the movie?”

Dr. Williams frowned at him. “Look at the screen, Johnny. The movie will start soon.”

Johnny turned his head. He was starting to feel pretty tired and relaxed in the chair. The spiral was changing colours, the white becoming a light blue.

“I just have to change a few settings, Johnny, you keep looking at the screen like a good boy.”

“Okay.” It was strange, he felt so tired but he also couldn’t close his eyes. All he could do was look at the screen. He saw something flash, random letters, but they were gone before he could read them. Then the images started to appear. They were transparent and Johnny found himself focusing to figure out what was in the pictures.

He started when the sound of ocean waves came through the headphones and he turned to look at Dr. Williams, who smiled and nodded at him, then gestured at the screen again. Right, he had to look at the screen.

The sound of waves crashing and surging in his ears made him feel even more relaxed. He wasn’t sure what this had to do with the drugs he was testing, though.

He kept staring at the spiral, the colour changing from light blue to dark blue, and the words became easier to read as they flashed on the screen.

_OBEY_

_RELAX_

_DON’T THINK_

Johnny frowned a little. Obey? Who was he supposed to obey? “Dr. Williams?” he asked and he couldn’t entirely hear himself through the headphones. “The video is weird.” He turned his head and Dr. Williams was by his side, shaking his head.

Dr. Williams grabbed his chin and turned it to Johnny was looking at the screen again. He moved his hands so he was holding Johnny’s cheeks, making sure he kept facing forward.

Johnny blinked, feeling his body relax further.

_OBEY_

_RELAX_

_DON’T THINK_

An image flashed on the screen and he realized it was a muscular man’s torso. More images of muscular men followed, sometimes they were pictures of men flexing their biceps, sometimes they were focused on the men’s chests and abs or thighs.

Johnny’s thoughts were sluggish as he watched the spiral, the images and the words flash in front of his eyes. It was weird. Why was he looking at pictures of muscular men? Why was he told to obey? There were other words too, words he couldn’t make out yet.

Maybe if he just kept watching, he would find out what was going on. But it was nice to sit here in the comfortable chair and watch the pretty colours in front of him. He didn’t have anything to worry about, all he had to do was watch the screen.

*

Dr. Williams stroked Johnny’s cheeks as the young man watched the screen, fully entranced now, and then he stepped back to the computer to control the hypnosis program. Johnny was a perfect candidate. A muscular, 100% straight, jock. Well, they would soon change that.

Dr. Williams typed a few commands, which introduced pictures of big, erect cocks to the set of images flashing before Johnny’s eyes. The downside of Johnny never having even had one sexual experience with men and no interest in them meant they had to start from zero. But Dr. Williams liked a challenge, and if he could turn Johnny into a submissive, eager bottom, he would have all the evidence his investors needed that Dr. Williams’ drugs and hypnosis training was working.

He looked at Johnny, who was still watching the screen. Good, introducing hard dicks hadn’t snapped him out of the trance. Time to fade out the images of naked chests and arms so that Johnny only saw images of thick cocks.

He also changed the words from ones that had put Johnny into his current trance to the words that would start him on his path to being a slut for cock. There was a slight frown on Johnny’s face as words like _KNEEL_ , _GOOD BOY_ and _SUBMIT_ flashed in front of him, but that soon faded.

Dr. Williams wondered how this first session would affect Johnny. The first hour after the session would be crucial. He had to make sure that Johnny would get his first taste of cock, that he would get plowed hard, and that he’d get to come. Johnny would need to learn to associate getting fucked and sucking cock with the pleasure of orgasm. Once they had completed that step, they could train Johnny to the specifications of whichever investor wanted to claim him.

A week should be enough to make Johnny submit and accept his new status as a submissive bottom whose only purpose was to satisfy men. He was responding well to the drugs so far and after his initial protest was completely entranced by the hypnotising spiral.

Dr. Williams sat back, letting the program run. Johnny was the first boy in his second batch of seven. The first seven boys were progressing very well, but they had already been gay. However, they had proven that dominant guys or guys who had never considered submitting could be trained to enjoy that. With his second batch, Dr. Williams wanted to prove that he could turn straight guys into eager bottoms as well.

His own cock was already getting hard at the thought of Johnny on his knees. He was a handsome young man, with sandy blond hair and bright blue eyes, a muscular chest and chiselled abs. Dr. Williams looked forward to watching Johnny do his work outs so he could stay in good shape.

He checked the programme and introduced a new set of images and words. Time to add pictures of cocks getting sucked and asses getting fucked, along with the words needed to make Johnny want that.

Dr. Williams was pleased to see that Johnny didn’t even react to the change in what was on the screen in front of him. Johnny was fully entranced, his mind fully open to the suggestions and orders. That was very promising for how suggestible he would be once this hypnosis session was over.

*

Johnny had lost all track of time. All he could see was the screen in front of him. Everything else in the room had faded until there was only the spiral, the images and the words. Images of naked men, hard cocks, and men on their knees looking blissfully happy as they sucked dicks or got fucked. Words telling him to kneel and submit, to suck cock, to relax, to get fucked. Words telling him he needed cock, that he was feeling empty.

He blinked in confusion when the screen turned black all of a sudden and the sound of ocean waves in his ears stopped. “Huh?”

A man removed his headphones and Johnny stared up at him. He knew this man, but it took him a few seconds to remember his name.

“Johnny?”

“Doctor,” he managed. “Doctor Williams.”

“That’s right.” Dr. Williams smiled down at him and began to undo the straps. Johnny was surprised to see them. He had completely forgotten he had been tied to the chair. “Can you sit up?”

Johnny sat up, feeling light-headed as he shifted to put his feet on the ground. “I feel weird,” he mumbled. His legs felt like jelly and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to stand up.

“That’s okay, why don’t you get off the chair and kneel on the floor.”

Kneel. Yes, he should kneel.

Dr. Williams had one arm around his waist as Johnny slid off the chair and lowered himself so he was kneeling down on the floor. “That’s better, isn’t it, Johnny?”

“Uh huh.” He looked up at Dr. Williams.

Dr. Williams ran his hand through Johnny’s hair. “You’re a good boy, aren’t you, Johnny?”

“Uh huh.”

“What do good boys do, Johnny?”

“Kneel,” he replied, the words popping up immediately in his mind. “Obey. Relax. Submit.”

“Exactly,” Dr. Williams told him, still stroking his hair. “Good boy. And what more do they do, Johnny?”

“Suck cock. Get fucked.” Wait, he didn’t do that, right? He had never done it before. “Dr. Williams?”

“Hush, Johnny.” Dr. Williams released his hair to open his own belt and buttons of his trousers. Then he sat back down in the desk chair behind him. He wrapped his hand around his half-hard cock and began to jerk it. “Come here. Good boy.”

He shuffled over to sit in front of Dr. Williams, still on his knees. His eyes were on the dick in front of him. It was good to suck cock.

But he had never sucked cock before, so why was the thought in his head?

“Johnny.” Dr. Williams groaned as he reached with his other hand to wrap around the back of Johnny’s head. “Good boy, Johnny. You want to suck my cock, right?”

“Uh huh.” It was a nice-looking cock, hardening in front of him. He licked his lips and leaned closer. He wasn’t sure why he wanted to suck it, only that he wanted to.

“Go on.” Dr. Williams kept his hand wrapped around the base of his cock. “Lick it.”

Johnny licked the tip, then wrapped his lips around it. It felt strange in his mouth, but also right.

“Touch it,” Dr. Williams told him, letting go of his own cock. He put his hand back on Johnny’s hair.

Johnny wrapped his right hand around Dr. Williams’s cock. It felt hot in his hand and he could feel it harden further. He began to jerk his wrist up and down as he sucked the tip.

“Good boy,” Dr. Williams groaned, stroking his hair. “Good boy, Johnny. Keep going, just like that.”

He liked being called a good boy. He liked knowing that he was doing well, stroking Dr. Williams’s cock and slowly sucking it. He pressed his tongue against it, taking it deeper. It was fully hard now, and Dr. Williams was breathing hard. He knew that meant the man liked it.

Dr. Williams’s grip on his hair tightened. “Mmm, very good.” He let out a brief laugh. “And to think you’ve never done this before.”

Johnny hesitated for a moment. He had never done this before. Why was he doing it now? Why did he like doing it? Part of him wanted to stop, but another part of him enjoyed the feeling of a cock in his mouth.

“Dammit,” Dr. Williams grumbled. “Johnny, you’re a good boy, and good boys suck cock. Go on. Suck my cock.” He was petting Johnny’s hair now. “Submit, relax, and obey.”

That was right. He had to obey and be a good boy. That meant sucking cock. And he liked sucking cock, so why not keep going?  

He kept using his mouth and right hand on Dr. Williams’s thick cock to make him moan in pleasure. The older man’s hips were thrusting up, into Johnny’s mouth. He couldn’t take the cock that deep, so he eased off and worked the tip with his tongue and mouth before taking the cock deeper again.

“Good boy,” Dr. Williams panted. “Very good, keep going. Take it deeper. Mmm, like that.”

Johnny managed to take it deeper for a moment before gagging and raising his head again. Dr. Williams’s hips were rocking constantly now and Johnny knew he was close. He could taste the pre-come already.

“Keep going, good boy,” Dr. Williams groaned. “Mmm, yes, suck my cock.”

Johnny kept going, the only thought in his head was that he had to keep sucking cock for as long as Dr. Williams wanted. There was nothing else he had to do or think about. Just keep sucking and bobbing his head up and down as he made Dr. Williams moan.

The man’s grip on his hair tightened again and he shuddered as he thrust his hips up and deeper into Johnny’s mouth. He let out a deep, loud groan as he came, filling Johnny’s mouth with a thick load of come.

Johnny had no choice but to swallow everything as much as he could. He felt some of it trickle out of his mouth and past his lips. Finally, Dr. Williams let go of him, sagging back in the chair.

“Very good boy,” the man murmured. “Stand up and take off your clothes.”

Johnny was already up and had his t-shirt pulled over his head before he wondered why it was necessary to remove his clothes. He sat back down on the dentist’s chair to take off his shoes and socks. “All of them?” The thought of being naked in front of Dr. Williams was an awkward one. He dimly remembered having been naked in front of him before, but he hadn’t felt awkward.

“Yes, Johnny, all your clothes. I want to see you completely naked. You’ve been a good boy, so you deserve a reward.”

“Okay.” He put his shoes next to the chair and put the socks in them. He unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down along with his boxers. He stood in front of Dr. Williams, completely naked, and covering his soft cock and balls with his hands.

“No, boy, let me see you.” Dr. Williams gestured for him to move his hands away.

Johnny obeyed, letting his hands hang by his side. He felt even more awkward now, but Dr. Williams had told him to do this, and he was supposed to obey and be a good boy.

“Mmm, yes, very nice.” Dr. Williams grinned as his eyes wandered up and down Johnny’s body. “Our investors will like you too. Since you’ve been so good, you may jerk off and come.”

His hand was around his soft cock already. “Uhm,” he said, biting his lip. “And you’ll watch?” That felt weird, like something he shouldn’t do.

“Yes, Johnny, I will watch you play with yourself and come. You’ve been such a good boy, so your reward is getting to come. If you don’t want to come, that’s fine too, but most guys your age love jerking off. Don’t you like it?” Dr. Williams asked.

“I like it,” he replied. Even now when he was just holding his cock it was feeling good. Part of him wanted to jerk off and make it feel even better, but he was also not sure about doing it in front of Dr. Williams.

“Don’t be shy, Johnny,” Dr. Williams told him. “Be a good boy. Obey. Relax. Jerk off for me. Now.”

His hand began to move and he leaned back against the chair as his wrist pumped up and down. Yes, he had to jerk off, had to do it for Dr. Williams. He was a good boy. “Oh!”

“Yes, it feels good, doesn’t it, Johnny? It feels good to jerk off after sucking cock. It feels good to jerk off in front of another man. It feels good to show off your body,” Dr. Williams told him. “You take such good care of it. Of course you want to show it off.”

Johnny moaned as he kept pumping his fist. His dick was fully hard now. “Uh huh.” He liked the way Dr. Williams looked at him, smiling and leaning forward. It made him feel even hotter, knowing Dr. Williams enjoyed the sight.  

“Mmm, keep jerking off for me, boy. Make yourself feel good. You deserve to feel good after sucking my dick and swallowing my come,” Dr. Williams told him.

Johnny moaned, his wrist pumping up and down even faster. “Oh, oh!” His hips were thrusting into the tight grip of his wrist. “Ah!”

“Yes, moan for me, let me hear how much you’re enjoying this,” Dr. Williams said, his eyes gleaming. “Because you’re enjoying this very much.”

He threw his head back, letting out even louder moan as his wrist kept pumping. He felt so hot, so horny. He couldn’t remember ever feeling like this before. It was so intense. “I’m gonna – I’m gonna come!”

“Go on, come for me. Show me how much you love this, how much you love showing off your gorgeous, naked body. How much you love showing off that dick of yours, like a good boy. Obey, Johnny. Obey,” Dr. Williams told him. “Come.”

He gasped as he felt his orgasm building rapidly, his wrist right around his hot, hard cock. “Yes!” he moaned. “Yes, yes, fuck, so good!” He moaned as ecstasy washed over him, filling his entire body. It felt amazing. Come spurted from his cock, load after load, until the feeling faded and his breathing returned to normal.

He smiled at Dr. Williams. “That was good.” He needed the support of the dentist’s chair behind him. His legs felt like jelly again after his amazing orgasm.

Dr. Williams got up, pulling up his trousers. “There, sit down for a moment, Johnny. You’ve done really well.” He helped Johnny sit back on the chair. “Stay here, I’ll have to get someone else to help you finish your first session. Stay here.”

“Okay.” Johnny was too exhausted to move anyway. He closed his eyes, still enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss. That had been the best orgasm of his life.

He wasn’t sure how long he had been sitting there when Dr. Williams came back in. He was followed by a man a little older than Johnny, with grey eyes and short, dark hair. He was dressed in sweatpants and nothing else. His bare chest was broad and muscular, and he was even taller and bigger than Johnny.

“This the guy?” the newcomer said, looking at Johnny. “Nice.”  

“I thought you’d like him,” Dr. Williams told him. He turned to Johnny and gave him a reassuring smile. “Johnny, this is Alex. He will finish the first session with you. All you need to do is get off the chair, turn around, then lean on it with your hands.”

Still a little blissed out from his orgasm, Johnny did as he was told, but his legs were wobbly and he was glad to be leaning on his hands again. He looked at Alex and Dr. Williams over his shoulder. “Like this?” He wondered what they wanted to do now and why Alex was here.

Alex walked over to him and reached out to let one large hand cup Johnny’s ass. “Mmm, I’m gonna enjoy this.”

A feeling of apprehension filled Johnny’s gut. “Enjoy what?”

“He’s going to fuck your ass, Johnny,” Dr. Williams told him.

“Wh-what?” Johnny asked. He tried to push away from the chair, but Alex’s hands were on his shoulders, keeping him in place. “Hey!” The man was stronger than he was.

“Obey. Relax. Don’t think. Submit,” Dr. Williams told him. “Obey. Relax. Don’t think. Submit.”

The apprehension eased.

“You’re a good boy, Johnny. Good boys relax. Good boys obey and submit. Good boys let themselves be fucked.”

He felt relaxed and all worry and concern was leaving his mind. “Uh huh.” He just had to do what Dr. Williams told him to do.

“Prepare him, Alex,” Dr. Williams said. He moved to stand on the other side of the chair, facing Johnny. “You’ll be a good boy, Johnny.”

“I thought you said he was ready?” Alex asked, and Johnny heard him rummage in the desk drawers.

“Ready, as in, he has finished the video and passed the first two tests,” Dr. Williams said, raising his voice. “Now he’s ready for the final one.”

“Got it.” A couple of steps took Alex back to where he was, standing right behind Johnny. “Anything else I need to know?”

“His results came back clean. You won’t need a condom,” Dr. Williams replied.

“Mmm, good.”

Johnny felt Alex’s hands stroke and cup his ass again. The concern was still there in his mind, but he felt detached from it. The hands kept groping and kneading his ass, spreading his cheeks. This wasn’t so bad.

“He has a nice ass,” Alex said. “Not the best I’ve ever seen on the guys you’ve brought here, but still nice. Any investor interested in him yet?”

“No, I wanted to see how the first few sessions go before I release any details,” Dr. Williams explained. “We still need to cover some basics. After all, today was the first time Johnny has ever given a blowjob, and the first time he’ll get his ass fucked.” He smiled at Johnny. “You did well at the blowjob, Johnny. I look forward to you getting even better!”

Johnny smiled back. He felt fingers slide up and down between his cheeks, then they vanished before returning, this time slicker. The thick fingers brushed and circled his hole, and he shivered. No one had ever touched him there.

Dr. Williams stepped closer. “Obey. Relax. Submit.”

The fingers kept circling his hole, getting him even slicker. Now that he was relaxing, it was starting to feel nice. There was nothing to worry about.

One finger began to push inside of him, and he gasped when it was followed by a second finger.

“Damn, he’s tight.”

“I did tell you, he’s an anal virgin.”

“Yeah, but he feels like he’s never even used any fucking toys.”

“You know how these straight boys can be.” Dr. Williams laughed. “Well, formerly straight boy. We’ll train you out of that, Johnny, don’t worry. Soon, you’ll be an eager bottom, always ready to suck and be fucked. Obey. Relax. Submit.”

Johnny nodded as he felt himself relax further. The two fingers in his ass felt okay. A little weird, but okay. They were stretching his hole and making him even slicker. He knew it was so Alex could push his dick in there soon, but that thought didn’t worry him. He just had to obey and relax and submit to Alex and Dr. Williams.

The fingers kept thrusting in and out of his hole, spreading more slickness, and he grunted when he felt a third finger push inside. It pushed in deep, and it was starting to feel more than nice. He felt his own cock perk up a little at the sensation. The fingers kept moving and thrusting, and Johnny found himself rocking back onto the fingers.

“See that?” Alex remarked, and he laughed. “Are you enjoying this, Johnny?”

“Mmm,” was all he said, closing his eyes as he rocked his hips.

“His cock is starting to harden again. Good. That will certainly make our jobs easier!” Dr. Williams said, sounding pleased.

“Is this because of the hypnosis already?” Alex asked.

“Hmm, no, this first session was just to make sure that he would submit to getting fucked, but making him enjoy it takes more sessions,” Dr. Williams explained. “Either the first session was more effective than I thought, or this is all Johnny.”

Johnny gasped as the three thick fingers pushed in even deeper and he felt Alex’s breath against his ear. “I bet it’s all you, isn’t it?” Alex told him. “I bet all you needed was a real man to show you how good this can feel. I’m gonna enjoy fucking your tight little boypussy.”

“Do you think he’s ready?” Dr. Williams asked.

“Oh, definitely,” Alex replied, then nipped Johnny’s ear before backing off.

Johnny was panting and his ass felt strangely empty. He listened to Alex dealing with his trousers and turned his head to watch.

Alex’s cock was the largest Johnny had ever seen outside of porn, and so thick that the man could barely wrap his hands around it. Alex caught him looking and grinned as he kept pumping his hand up and down. “Just getting it lubed up some more before I plow your ass.”

Johnny just nodded. Alex’s dick was so big, and it was going to go inside of him. He felt a flash of worry. It wouldn’t fit. It would hurt. This was bad. He stood up, and one of Alex’s hands landed on his shoulder before he could move any further.

“You’re not going anywhere,” Alex told him, his eyes boring into Johnny’s.

“Johnny,” Dr. Williams said. “Obey. Relax. Submit. Be a good boy for us. Come on, turn around and lean on the chair.”

Johnny moved to obey. The worry in his mind seemed to float away.

Alex’s hand was still on his shoulder, pushing until Johnny was leaning on the chair with his elbows resting on the seat. “There, stick your ass out for me. Good.”

Johnny started when he felt the blunt head of Alex’s cock press against his slick hole. It felt so much bigger and thicker than his fingers.

“Obey. Relax. Submit,” Dr. Williams told him. “Good boy, Johnny. Obey. Relax. Submit.”

He felt the tip of Alex’s big dick push in, and he gasped when he felt the pain. “Oh!”

Dr. Williams kept repeating the words to him, making Johnny feel more and more relaxed every time he said them. It became easier to detach from the pain, to feel it float away like the worry and anxiety from earlier.

Alex grunted behind him as he pushed his dick in deeper. “Fuck, he’s so tight!”

Johnny felt a hand grab his chin and Dr. Williams raised his head. He blinked up at the man.

Dr. Williams smiled down at him. “If only you could see yourself, Johnny, how empty your eyes are right now. You boys are so pretty like this.”

“Don’t go too far,” Alex said, then grunted as he thrust in deeper. “I want him to feel this.”

“I just did it so he wouldn’t struggle as his hole gets used to its new purpose,” Dr. Williams said, stroking Johnny’s cheek. “I definitely want him to feel you fucking him. Hopefully, he’ll like it as much as you fingering his ass.”

Johnny just kept staring up at Dr. Williams as he dimly felt his ass get filled more and more with a large, thick cock. His mind was fuzzy, and so were the sensations. He felt the cock push in, then pull back so Alex could push in deeper on the next thrust, but he didn’t feel any pain or pleasure from it.

“I’m about halfway in now,” Alex said, and his breathing was ragged. He put both hands on Johnny’s ass cheeks, kneading and groping them before spreading them again.

“Keep going and don’t go too fast.”

Johnny blinked as his ass continued to get filled with fat cock. Dr. Williams kept stroking his face. He was obeying, relaxing and submitting. He was a good boy.

“Okay, Johnny,” Dr. Williams said, tapping one finger against his cheek to get his attention. “You’re being a very good boy, but I want you to come back to me a little more. Just focus on the sensation in your ass, boy. Focus on what it feels like to get fucked.”

Johnny nodded. The fuzziness eased and he gasped when Alex thrust in hard. “Ooh!” He rocked forward along with it. It felt weird, but not bad.

“That’s it, Johnny,” Dr. Williams told him. “Focus on those feelings.”

It was different from the fingers, because the cock was so much thicker and larger, able to go much deeper. The way the cock thrust in and out was different too, so much harder and rougher than the fingers had been.

Alex thrust in deep again, his balls slapping against Johnny’s ass. His next thrust was even deeper and he pressed his chest against Johnny’s back. “Mmm, your tight boypussy feels good,” he murmured into Johnny’s ear.

Johnny shivered, moaning a little at the next thrust. It was so much and he felt a hint of the pleasure he had felt when Alex had used his fingers.

“Focus, Johnny,” Dr. Williams told him. “Focus on how it feels.”

He let out a louder moan at Alex’s next thrust. There was pleasure there, even though it also felt weird. He rocked back, tilting his hips slightly.

Alex chuckled, his breath hot against Johnny’s face. “Yes, your body knows how to move, doesn’t it? Knows how to make it feel good.” He nipped Johnny’s ear as he thrust in hard.

Johnny moaned, closing his eyes. It was feeling good. A big dick was thrusting in and out of his ass, a man was holding him down and fucking him, and it felt good. His own cock was perking up again, getting harder.

“I could pound your little boypussy all day,” Alex grunted. “Soon, you’ll want me to.” His thrusts became faster, harder, even deeper. “Soon, you’ll beg me to.”

Johnny moaned with every thrust. It felt so different from jerking off himself, getting a blowjob, or fucking. It felt so good. “Yes,” he moaned, “yes!” His own hips were rocking back every time Alex thrust in. His body had found the right rhythm.

“Interesting,” Dr. Williams said. “I’ll make a note of this… enthusiastic response in his file. It’ll depend on how the next couple of sessions go, but the investors will want to know about this.”

“You love it, don’t you,” Alex grunted as he kept fucking Johnny. “You love getting your boypussy pounded hard.”

“Yes,” Johnny managed. His own cock was achingly hard, but he needed the support of leaning on both elbows. Otherwise he would’ve reached down to grab his own cock by now.

“Mmm, I’m gonna enjoy training you,” Alex groaned, and his thrusts became faster, slamming into Johnny’s ass.

Johnny moaned, wanting more, wanting it to last, but all too soon, Alex slammed in hard and let out a deep groan as he came. He filled Johnny’s ass with his come.

He stayed where he was when Alex pulled out and stepped back, leaving him empty except for the come that was now starting to seep out.

“That was good,” Alex told him.

Johnny started when Alex spanked his ass once.

“Let’s get him to his room,” Dr. Williams said. “He’ll need some rest. Johnny, you can get up now.”

He stood up, his cock still standing stiff and hard.

Alex chuckled when he noticed. “Damn, you definitely enjoyed it, didn’t you? Don’t worry, next time you’ll probably be able to come just from getting fucked.”

Dr. Williams and Alex led Johnny to a small room with a single bed and a window that overlooked the lawn outside. There was also a wardrobe in the corner and a simple chair.

“This is where you’ll stay, Johnny,” Dr. Williams told him. “We’ll show you around the facilities later, once you’ve had some time to sleep.”

Johnny lay down on the bed, yawning. “I’m tired.”

“Yes, of course you are. You’ve had an intense day.” Dr. Williams turned to Alex. “Use the straps. Not so tight that he can’t move on the bed.”

Johnny enjoyed the softness of the mattress and pillow underneath him, and watched as Alex put black cuffs around his ankles, before he spread Johnny’s legs to attach black straps to them. “What’re those for?” he asked. He felt Dr. Williams put cuffs around his wrists too.

“For your own good,” Dr. Williams assured him, using straps to tie Johnny’s wrists over his head and to the bedposts.

“He’s secure,” Alex said, looking at Dr. Williams.

Johnny wriggled on the bed. He could still move his arms and legs a little, but he felt the tug of the cuffs.

“Don’t worry about it, you’re a good boy.” Dr. Williams walked over the wardrobe, opening it and taking out a grey blanket. Johnny couldn’t see if there was anything else inside. “Get some rest.” Dr. Williams spread the blanket over his body, making sure his feet were cover too. “There, we’ll check up on you later this evening to see how you’re doing. If you’re hungry, we can get you some food then.” He smiled down at Johnny. “Sleep well, boy.”  

Johnny closed his eyes, sighing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on Tumblr as http://tarasherotica.tumblr.com/

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Misinformed Consent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19826398) by [Kleineganz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleineganz/pseuds/Kleineganz)




End file.
